


First Kiss

by karkat671



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkat671/pseuds/karkat671





	First Kiss

Eren Jaeger walked along the top of the wall spotting Mikasa only a few yards away. He walked up nonchelantly, acting like nothing was going to happen. "Hey Mikasa, before we go on this expedition outside the wall, in case anything happens, i wanted to tell you something." 

Mikasa grinned from ear to ear. "Go ahead Eren"

Eren smiled and said, "I love you. And i want you."

"You'll have to start with my lips." 

Eren leaned in and kissed Mikasa tenderly on the lips, and after a bit, Mikasa pulled away from Eren.

And then she whispered, just barely loud enough for Eren to hear, "Wrong lips."


End file.
